The Host
by achb687
Summary: The most terrifying of all souls has taken my body. And all I can do is sit and watch.
1. Chapter 1

The perfection of the earth was good but the extinction of humanity was not worth it. I have been hiding from the body takers for about a month. I was out with my friends at the movies when it happened.

'A lot of my friends left for the bathroom during the movie and when they came back they got these weird coloured contacts they reflected the lights from the screen. They were really cool I liked the blue silver they made with the colours on the screen. Then I noticed, because the movie wasn't really good, that most people had the same contacts. I become suspicious as I realised that my next door neighbours have the same contacts. I got up and walked to the washroom as I past one of my friends I stepped on his foot and said sorry and he responded politely. Then I knew something was off his natural response to me saying sorry would be "watch your f****** step" he had voice of a truck driver. I exited the theater and saw that people waiting for another movie had the silver blue eyes. My natural instinct the one for survival told me to get out. I got out and went home my friend would think that I didn't like the movie if I didn't come back as I have left in the past. I left and walked home. I entered and called to my mom. "Mom I'm home!"

"Hey how was your day?" She said from the kitchen. Strange she had already asked me that after school and I just went to the movies. I walked into the kitchen and my mom was looking in the oven. "I got you some water." She said and I drank it even thought my mind was screaming not too.

After the water hit my stomach I threw up. "Oh no you're sick you need to go to the hospital." She said her eyes flashing in the lights of the room. My body screamed no and this time I listened to it.

"No I'm fine; this water must have a bug in it." I said shaking it off.

"No" she said firmly "you need to go."

"Mom I'm fine" I said

"If you say so but if you are sick again I will take you to the hospital." she said.

"Alright I have homework to do." I said and I ran up stairs. I pack my bag and when 'mom' was asleep I went downstairs and packed my rest of my bag with food and a lot of water and i ran.'

That was the first night the souls came to this world.


	2. 2 years later

I have been in Chicago for about 2 years now it was the first place I went. I met a close nit family that accepted me as I was human still. Sharon and her mother Maggie, they found me before some seekers could. Sharon pulled me into a dark alley and we ran to her moms' house.

"Sharon what is the meaning of this?" Maggie said looking at me when Sharon brought me to her mom's house, a small 12 year old helpless but not really worth keeping, "why did you save her?" Maggie said in a stern voice no letting Sharon answer.

"Mom she's 12 which means that she's a prime target for the parasites and she still growing so she can develop muscles helping us." Sharon said persuading her mother. Maggie had agreed and I was to help work; get supplies, distract parasites, and an assortment of other jobs. We found out that when you shine a light at the soul's eyes it reflects off. That's how they'll know we are human.

"Juliet makes sure that you get their attention so I can get their groceries." Sharon told me when we were outside a super market.

"Ok" I said and I walked past the sliding doors to the store and waited on the other sides. I put on my sunglasses we figured out that on sunny days the reflection off the lenses is close enough to the soul's eyes that they don't suspect us. The only problem is that souls don't wear sunglasses inside that would be a dead giveaway so I distract one and Sharon tales their groceries. This system has been working for 2 years now so we keep to the routine.

"Excuse me could you help me find Clements road?" I asked in my sweetest voice to a should with a kart full of good long lasting food.

"It's would be my pleasure" she said to me, she turned me down the road away from her groceries and pointed in that direction. "It's just the second road down that way I could give you a ride in my car if you need it" she offered.

"No thank you I was taking a walk and lost my way." I said.

"You best map out a plan of where you're going to walk next time." she said looking concerned at me.

"That is a great idea that you again have a nice day" I said in a sweet voice again. These souls are easy to trick they have no back bone in their entire body. I walked down from where I came from and ran behind the store where Sharon was waiting with the stolen food.

"Score!" she cheered. "Nice pick these will last for a few weeks."

"Great I though it was a good one." I said. We walked the haul home and Maggie was happy with our days work.

"Nice job ladies we won't need food for a while and you got water too, this parasite must have wanted to go camping." she said looking at the bottles of water and hiker food packages. The sun was setting so we put the god in our bunker.

Maggie has been making this bunker for years she said. She knew something like this was going to happen so she got prepared. After we got the food in, she sealed us in and turned the lights on dim so we could make our way to the sleeping mats. There were only two so I usually slept on the ground, it was better than being out side, but tonight different. Tonight Sharon pulled me next to her she put her arm around me making me feel even more protected. I have never felt this save before.


End file.
